Classes
Basics According to the Favimon FAQ, there are currently 286 classes. Every Favimon has at least one class, and in most cases, more than that. The standard class is the Normal class. This is the class for Favimon that have yet to be updated, are too specific or eclectic to fit in any current class, or it simply very plain and ordinary. There are also two special classes: Lucky and Shiny. Lucky Favimon recieve an extra action slot, and Shiny Favimon have icons that appear "shiny". Any Favimon has a certian chance to obtain either one as an extra class (in addition to the classes it already has.) This applies to any Favimon, including Normal and Zombo classes. (Note: it has yet to be confirmed the chances of acquiring a lucky or shiny class, but it has been confirmed that a Favimon can obtain both at once.) Classes determine the actions a Favimon can use. Every ability belongs to a class, thus every class has a certian collection of actions related to it. However, Favimon can only have a certain number of actions. (But there are several classes that will give the Favimon an additional action.) The Favimon's moves are randomly chosen from the pools of actions determined by the Favimon's classes. Thus, a Favimon should never have an action from a class of which it is not a member. Current list of Classes (known so far) There are currently 163 classes listed so far (out of 286). Please help us by expanding on this information. Also, if page for the specific class is not finished yet, please leave an example page after the name of the class in this list. (If you plan to create a page for a class, please refer to the Class Format page to save you some time and effort.) Classes marked in Bold give the Favimon an extra action. *Ad (alexa.com) *Adobe (adobe.com) *Advice (advice.com) *Air (aa.com) *Amazon (amazon.com) *Anime (deviantart.com) *Antivirus (mcafee.com) *Aol (aol.com) *App (photoshop.com) *Apparel (threadless.com) *Apple (apple.com) *Art (deviantart.com) *Auction (ebay.com) *Auto (ford.com) *Bank (bankofamerica.com) *Beatles *Bbc (bbc.co.uk) *Bing (bing.com) *Blog (nintendolife.com) *Blogger (blogger.com) *Bloghost (blogger.com) *Boardgaming (wizards.com) *Boat (mastercraft.com) *Book (barnesandnoble.com) *Browser (mozilla.com) *Canada (canada.ca) *Camera (flickr.com) *Cinema (netflix.com) *Classified (craigslist.org) *Code (java.com) *Coffee (starbucks.com) *Comedy (somethingawful.com) *Comic (dccomics.com) *Community (jayisgames.com) *Computer (apple.com) *Construction (homedepot.com) *Corp *Craigslist (craigslist.org) *Creativecommons (wikipedia.org) *Dating (eharmony.com) *Digg (digg.com) *Debt (star.com) *Design (threadless.com) *Deviantart (deviantart.com) *Disney (disney.com) *Drink (milk.com) *Ebay (ebay.com) *'Education' (si.edu) *Enviro (greenpeace.org) *Eyemaze (eyemaze.com) *Facebook (facebook.com) *Family (disney.com) *Fantasy (wizards.com) *Fark (fark.com) *Fashion (gap.com) *Favimon (favimon.com) (Note: The specific page will have to be designated as "favimon (class)" as a favimon page is needed for an overview of what a favimon is.) *Filesharing (mininova.com) *Flickr (flickr.com) *Footwear (nike.com) *Forum (somethingawful.com) *Furniture (ikea.com) *Gaming *Gawker (gawker.com) *Germany (pokewiki.de) *Google (google.com) *Gov (navy.com) *Hardware (sony.com) *Health (hospital.com) *Howto (advice.com) *Hulu (hulu.com) *Imaging (adobe.com) *Imdb (imdb.com) *Japan (gamefreak.co.jp) *Jobs (monster.com) *Kid (nick.com) *Linux (linux.org) *[[Lucky|'Lucky']] *Mag (time.com) *Mail (hotmail.com) *Mcsweeneys (mcsweeneys.com) *Memes (tvtropes.com) *Microblog (twitter.com) *Microsoft (hotmail.com) *Military (navy.com) *Minecraft (minecraft.net) *Mobile (verisonwireless.com) *Money (bankofamerica.com) *Monster (monster.com) *Mozilla (mozilla.com) *Music (shoutcast.com) *Myspace (myspace.com) *Netflix (netflix.com) *News (time.com) *Newyork (nytimes.com) *Nintendo (pokemon.com) *Nonprofit (greenpeace.org) *Normal *Office (staples.com) *Opensource (linux.org) *Org *Os (windows.com) *Paypal (paypal.com) *Pennyarcade (penny-arcade.com) *Pet (pets.com) *Photo (flickr.com) *Pokemon (pokemon.com) *Pop (time.com) *Portal (shoutcast.com) *Press (nytimes.com) *Publish (tor.com) *Radio (shoutcast.com) *Reality (simcity.com) *Reddit (reddit.com) *Reference (dictionary.com) *Resturant (mcdonalds.com) *Review (ign.com) *Rpg (wizards.com) *Science (discovery.com) *'Scifi' (syfy.com) *Search (google.com) *Secondlife (secondlife.com) *Sentiment (bluemountain.com) *'Shiny' *Shipment (1001journals.com) *Shop (threadless.com) *Social (deviantart.com) *Software (bluesky.com) *Somethingawful (somethingawful.com) *Sony (sony.com) *Sports (nike.com) *Starbucks (starbucks.com) *Startrek (startrek.com) *Starwars (starwars.com) *Stats (alexa.com) (Note: The specific page will have to be designated as "Stats (class)", as stats is already used for the page that deals with Favimon's stats: attack, defence, health, and speed.) *Tech (io9.com) *Telecom (verisonwireless.com) *Theoatmeal (theoatmeal.com) *Thepirateby (thepiratebay.com) *Threadless (threadless.com) *Torrent (therpiratebay.com) *Toy (disney.com) *Travel (aa.com) *Tumblr (tumblr.com) *Tv (tvtropes.com) *Tvtropes (tvtropes.com) *Twitter (twitter.com) *Uk (bbc.co.uk) *Usa (nytimes.com) *Video (youtube.com) *Walmart (walmart.com) *Warcraft (battle.net) *Weather (weather.com) *'Webdev' (backtype.com) *Webhost (earthlink.com) *Webservice (eharmony.com) *Wiki (wikipedia.org) *Wikipedia (wikipedia.org) *Writing (dictionary.com) *xkcd (xkcd.com) *Yahoo (yahoo.com) *Youtube (youtube.com) *Zelda (zelda.com) *Zombo (zombo.com)